


Just A Nudge

by LittleLoops



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoops/pseuds/LittleLoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little piece of silliness to try help with writer's block. Usual "it's all in my head" caveats apply.<br/>Prompted by seeing a pic of Kimi in Jyväskylä from 2011 & realising Heikki would have been living there at that point.<br/>I have no idea if Seb visited the rally - that's poetic licence. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Just A Nudge

_Jyväskylä_   _, July 2011_.  
  
Some threads twist more easily than others. Most run through your fingers, pleasantly pliable, willingly guided into their anointed place in the great fabric of the universe. But every so often, there comes along a stubborn one. A special case who needs that extra nudge. She adored them. The interesting ones. They were the reason she survived the long grind of the ages.  
  
Skuld smiled as she ran her finger around the chilled glass of bourbon on the bar. The sensations of this realm were muted and yet all the more fascinating because of it. Not for the first time, she wondered if that was why mortals felt so deeply. Extracting the essence of life from its smallest drop.  
  
At the louder end of the bar, a modern Finnish hero wrapped his arm around his friend. The friend she'd nudged ever so gently to be here with him, here at this bar, at this moment. He was urging his young German friend to drain his glass. He pushed the glass bottom higher with an index finger and a mischievous smile, laughing easily as his friend choked akkuhappo onto the floor. _The interesting ones_. Skuld liked these two. Their threads would always run close, but they were not the twist in the cloth she was here to weave. The friend slugged a half-hearted punch into the Finn's shoulder and looked down to check his shirt.  
  
Skuld barely lifted her head as the door opened behind her. A rush of evening air and hockey players burst into the bar. _Finally_. She could feel the line between them pulling taut. Twine sliding over twine as the universe realigned. _Just a nudge_. Fated mortals were like magnets. You just had to get them close enough - the smallest of glances; a throwaway smile; an accidental brush of the hand - and they snapped together. It just took a little push.  
  
The hockey guys surveyed the bar. Murmurs of disapproval and begrudging comments about the _'fucking rally'_. The blonde guy (another wry smile - _her_ blonde guy), hands in his pockets, scanned the interlopers. Skuld closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. She loved this part. The moment of triumph as the cord tightened. The perfect tension resonating through the realms, unheard by mortal souls but felt by all of them. She could feel his blue eyes skipping from mortal to mortal. The pause of recognition as they reached his compatriot, the world champion. Skuld's fingertips tingled with anticipation. A flick of the eyes was all this would take. _There_. He was looking right at him. Even he could feel it. A glimmer of awareness. The familiar within the unknown. The German just needed to look up.  
  
Skuld's eyes snapped open, glaring at the young man.  
  
 _Look up, damn it._  
  
He abruptly stopped wiping the splashes on his shirt. His head jerked up as though he'd been sharply prodded by something, just in time to see ... a world champion step into his eye line, giggling and pointing at the stains.  
  
 _Look around him for heaven's sake!_  
  
He pushed the Finn out of his way and looked across the room. _Yes that's it._ Skuld waited for the lightning. And waited.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The German was looking exactly where Skuld had _suggested_ , but there was no strike. In fact, the energy was dissipating, fizzling back into the gentle buzz of the everyday. She spun around to see the door swinging closed and an absence of hockey players.  
  
With a low growl and a glare at the Finn, she walked out of the bar and into the warm air, letting the ever-present smell of pine trees call her home. _Just a nudge_. Damn these two. It was going to take more than that.

 

  
  
She lazily ran her hand across the bark of Yggdrasil and through the threads of fate, each one labelled through its marrow. How close did she need them to get? A soft smile crept across her face as her dexterous fingers selected a single strand. She gave it a small but firm yank, shivering as the pulse of electricity reverberated through her. The thread fell back towards the fabric, curving away from its old path; its core briefly visible before it disappeared into the weave.  
  
 _Tommi Pärmäkoski_  
  
Damn she loved the interesting ones.

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of silliness to try help with writer's block. Usual "it's all in my head" caveats apply.  
> Prompted by seeing a pic of Kimi in Jyväskylä from 2011 & realising Heikki would have been living there at that point.  
> I have no idea if Seb visited the rally - that's poetic licence. ;)


End file.
